What She Said
by Carolle Royale
Summary: Some conversations have absolutely no meaning. It's like a circle; it's starts with the same thing and ends with exactly that. Except a circle has no ending... *15


Disclaimer : I don't own GA. Lalala.

* * *

**Author's Note:** I found this on my laptop and I decided to re-post this again :) This was written a pretty long time ago and I wrote it at 2 in the night merely for amusement purposes. It's all dialogue, so it might get a bit confusing. Try to guess who the two characters are! It's fairly easy.

* * *

**What She Said **

**~(*)~**

"It was so hot and tiring."

"That's what she said."

"What? Isn't that what you meant?"

"Pfft. No. Even if that's what I meant, why the hell would I tell you?"

"Because I'm your best mate perhaps?"

"Still. One doesn't kiss and tell."

"You sound like such a pansy!"

"Oh shut it. At least I have some dignity."

"Er no. Even though you have a girlfriend you don't seem to be getting any."

"...what the hell man? You're just jealous since you're still single!"

"Me jealous? No way! I'm a bachelor and I'm loving every single minute of it. Unlike you, I don't have to entertain some seaweed girl."

"Seaweed girl?! Watch it Mr. Bachelor! That's my girlfriend you're insulting."

"Yeah so? What are you gonna do about it Mr. Unbachelor?"

"I'm going to kick your arse at Halo Reach."

"..that's never going to happen, dork."

"What makes you say that? I already beat you at The Living Dead thrice!"

"No. That was only because I was not a zombie."

"Yeah so? I still beat you!"

"Yeah well only because you were a zombie! Zombies can never die! So there's like no point in killing them because they'd just come back to life!"

"No that's not true! One of my zombie teammates killed me!"

"I don't blame him for the betrayal. You're annoying."

"Psh. Says Mr. Bachelor."

"I'm not annoying! I'm awesome! I mean I'm like living my life and oh my gosh dude we should totally watch 'The Hangover' right now!"

"But aren't we in the middle of some argument?"

"Oh right. Well I'm still cooler than you."

"No you aren't."

"Yes. I am."

"I have a girlfriend."

"I have many female friends."

"You're a manwhore."

"You got betrayed by your own team mate."

"You cried when you watched the Titanic."

"I wasn't crying! I was simply cleaning my eyes with water!"

"Riiiight. The water being your tears?"

"Yes! Your stupid seaweed girl drank all the water in the bottle!"

"Hey! It's not my fault she was thirsty! Why did you have to clean your eyes anyway?"

"All that cheesy romance stuff made my eyes sting. So I had to clean it."

"Sureee."

"Oh shut up you stupid nincompoop. Don't act so smug. You failed in Jinno's test the other day."

"So did you!"

"I didn't fail. I just didn't manage to pass."

"...that's the same thing."

"No. I passed to fail. "

"That basically means you failed."

"Shut up. You failed to pass."

"..dude we both got the same marks."

"..."

"I powned you!"

"..."

"I double powned you!"

"..."

"I triple powned you!"

"..."

"I quadruple powned you!"

"..."

"I..wait...what's after quadruple?"

"Ha! You don't know English!"

"Well if you're so smart, what's after that, huh?"

"I never said I knew English."

"Well if you don't know English, then how the hell did you watch all those movies, huh?"

"I read the subtitles."

"Those are in English too."

"..."

"Ha! I powned you once more!"

"Fuck off."

"Oooh. Someone's getting a bit cranky."

"Well wouldn't you be too if you had a friend who constantly tried to pown you even though you're right?"

"...are you talking about me?"

"No."

"Good because that doesn't sound like me."

"..."

"..."

"..."

"Wow. All this silence is awkward."

"That's why it's called an 'awkward' silence."

"Ooh. Octo silence! Get it?"

"No."

"Octo like octopus!"

"I hope an octopus sucks your brain out and you die while the rest of the world rejoices and celebrates your death."

"Hey! My girlfriend wouldn't celebrate if I died!"

"That's what you think."

"Of course she won't celebrate!"

"And why is that?"

"Because she'll be dead by then too! Infact, all of us will! The 21st of December is in 3 days!"

"Dude, you actually believe in all that Mayan calendar Apocalypse shit?"

"Of course. Why wouldn't I?"

"Ummm...because it's stupid?"

"They made a movie out of it. Of course it's not stupid."

"The movie is bullshit. "

"Well you're just in denial."

"Dude, I'm not. The movie is so unrealistic!"

"No it's not! Just wait till the world actually ends! You'll be on your knees begging for my forgiveness!"

"But...won't we be dead by then?"

"Ah! So you do admit that the world is going to end!"

"What? No! I was just playing along with your idea!"

"Playing? With my idea? You bloody moron! You never play basketball when I'm in the mood to play basketball!"

"I don't? Really?"

"No! You don't!"

"Oops. Sorry. How about we go play now?"

"Yeah sure!"

* * *

**1 hour later**

"It was so hard and tiring!"

"That's what she said."

**~(*)~**

* * *

So, any gueses on who these two are? ;)

Me and my bestfriend have these weird conversations which go nowhere, they make absolutely no sense at all but it's still loads of fun :)

**Carolle Royale**


End file.
